


Tea and Butterfly wings

by WritingMushroom



Category: Rapunzel’s Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled series (Cartoon)
Genre: Demanitus gets fairy friend, Demanitus helping injured fairy, Fluff, Gen, No she’s tooootally not Navi, Okay OC inspired by Navi, Other, Platonic Relationships Galore, Spoilers for Tangled Series finale, injured limb, light angst?, more tags may be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMushroom/pseuds/WritingMushroom
Summary: (Warning There may be things that count as spoilers for Tangled series finale)Demanitus didn’t expect a night of star-gazing to lead to a new friend, but stranger things have happened...
Relationships: Lord Demanitus & OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Tea and Butterfly wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is all based off of a post I made on tumblr about Demanitus having a fairy companion like Navi so this OC is based off of our favorite fairy from Legend of Zelda.
> 
> Another warning that this may contain spoilers for Plus est en vous so please don’t read this if you haven’t seen the finale of Tangled the series yet.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoy the story.

It had been awhile since Demanitus went out to look at the stars.

He had brought a bag filled with star-charts, astronomy books and a telescope that had an extendable mount.

Not to mention a bag with a few bananas for Vigor and a sandwich for himself in case they got hungry.

Vigor stayed safely perched on the old man’s shoulder quietly cooing while taking in the surroundings lit up by the moon, the soft light hit the trail they were following, painting the outlines for them and illuminating any rock that caught it’s eye with a gentle glow.

Through the tree filled trail they traveled with the quiet sound of nature’s slumber and the sound of Demanitus’s footsteps.

Finally the pair found themselves at a peak on the grassy mountainside among the many trees. “ Here we are Vigor “ He sighed with a content smile, the tiny monkey gave a squeaky hoot of delight and as he watched the scientist set up his equipment with curious eyes.

______________________________________________________________

The night sky was sprinkled with twinkling stars and constellations telling stories of the past. Demanitus would look through his telescope every now and then before pausing to jot notes down in a journal along with tiny sketches of the moon and sun.

In all honesty most of his love for the night sky had blossomed from learning of the Sundrop and Moonstone, however it grew more and more into a hobby than a means to an end for his goal to obtain the ancient anomalies. 

It was funny...

Zhan Tiri used to call him silly or childish for delighting in such things out of pure curiosity and a thirst for knowledge, it made him wonder if she...Had she _ever_ cared about his interests?...Or was she only ever interested in gaining power...

Vigor noticed the frown resting heavy on his friend’s features and once again hopped up on his shoulder to comfort him. Demanitus gave a light chuckle before gently nuzzling the baby. “ I’m fine Vigor, just lost in thought... “ 

The monkey gratefully nuzzled back with another coo. “ Let us get back to watching the stars hmm? “ Demanitus looked back into his telescope again and much to his delight he had looked in just in time to spot a shooting star! “ Ah Vigor look! I suppose this is our lucky day “ The monkey was just as starstruck as Demanitus, but that was short lived when he realized that this shooting star...Was coming straight towards them!

“ What in the...? “

And it was...

“ Is that a...? “

Infinitesimal! 

.....

And screaming?

_“ Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! “_

The voice coming from the fast glowing ball was so high pitched and yet so small that even Vigor had trouble hearing it before the two could move out of the way the small ball of bright light shot directly into Demanitus’s chest with a light, thump!

Before quickly dropping to the grassy floor, Demanitus stared in shock and confusion as the glowing light flickered on the ground. “ V...Vigor?...Did that...Did we just get hit by a shooting star? “ But that wasn’t possible! Stars were made up of hot gas! He would’ve burned up because of it and it certainly wouldn’t be that small not to mention he didn’t even _feel_ the impact.

Demanitus knelt down and moved away the grass covering the glowing ball, revealing a tiny unconscious woman... **With wings?!**

The soft light emitted from the woman’s wings and skin still flickering every now and then. The poor thing looked to be in pain and Demanitus could see why...Her wings had been bent out of shape from the fall.

She let out a tiny whimper as Demanitus carefully held her in his hands. “ A Fae-Folk... “ He had never thought in all of his years he’d find a Fae-folk outside of any Fairy circle, it was forbidden for the Fae to even set foot out of their realm.

_So why was she here all alone?_

Questions that had to be answered later since her injuries wouldn’t get any better if he didn’t tend to them as soon as he could. “ Come on Vigor, I think we’ll have to star-gaze another night “

In a flash he gathered up his things with Vigor at his side and made the trudge back to his lab as quickly as possible.

______________________________________________________________

It took Demanitus awhile but with enough precision he was able to smooth the wings out to their normal self, but he wasn’t done yet, a tiny splint was made to keep the wings in place while they healed completely. 

Finally he laid her down in a nice makeshift bed that was comprised of a large porcelain teacup with thick cotton as the cushion and two rose petals sewn together, stuffed with cotton as a pillow.

The Fae still looked to be in discomfort but not as much as before. 

_She’ll probably be thirsty and a little hungry when she wakes up...Who knows how long she had been flying._

He took this time to make a pot of tea for the both of them, taking a scoop full of fruity loose leaf tea and poured it into a kettle full of water and set it on the stove to boil.

Then quietly taking a jar full of honey comb and a porcelain plate he broke off a small piece and graced the plate with the sweetness before setting it down beside the tea cup.

Vigor was busy napping in the bed that also resided inside the candle lit room. Demanitus wasn’t the type to stay away from work for very long so he mostly lived in his lab instead of a big cozy house in Corona.

Although as a scientist he had enough money to do so he preferred a more simple and minimalist lifestyle since he lived life making extravagant labyrinths, intricate puzzles and ruins that could make anyone’s head spin.

He had come quite accustomed to a nice and cozy cottage in the middle of the forest near the kingdom he so dearly cared for.

_____________________________________________________________

As soon as the kettle whistled Demanitus rushed over as to not wake up Vigor or his newest house guest, he was only partly successful as Vigor woke up with a startled screech, but as soon as he saw the man at the stove he immediately calmed as his scientist shot an apologetic smile his way. 

“ Sorry Vigor...You can go back to sleep, I’m just making something for our guest “ Instead of doing so the monkey decided to hop over and make himself comfortable on his favorite spot once more, Demanitus’s shoulder.

Amused and heart warmed by the affection Demanitus decided not to argue with Vigor’s decision and poured himself a cup of the tea before finally sitting down to read and wait for the Fae to wake up.

Little did he know that a pair of glowing teal eyes had been silently watching him over the rim of the teacup.

**Author's Note:**

> If I haven’t finished the second chapter yet I’ll hopefully get it done in a few days since this isn’t meant to be a long story ( maybe it could be a series of one shots but until then I’ll just leave it as a two chapter story )
> 
> An update as well for Rapunzel and the Cake Snatcher: I’m still working on the second chapter since I lost inspiration for it awhile back but then it came back after some time listening to horror stories 😊 so there’s something to look forward too.  
> Thank you once again and let me know what you think so far.


End file.
